Just a Little Crush?
by xPikachu-Princessx
Summary: One-Shot involving SC characters! Two of the main characters spend the day together and start to think of their friendship as more than just that... For Crazy Amazing :


I groaned when I saw it was only 9:54am – way too early for me to be awake. I glared daggers at Rina's back for waking me up and forcing me out of my comfortable warm bed. She was always getting us up early in the morning even when we were going to relax for the day. In my opinion, relaxing meant waking up at one in the afternoon. I looked around our small room and only then did I realise it was way too quiet.

"Where is the crazy girl with magenta hair who answers to the name of Tizzy?" I asked Rina, who was busy making her bed. She was such a neat freak. Rina turned around to face me.

"Her and Andy took all the Pokemon to Amity Square for the day," she replied.

"What a little thief, stealing my Pokemon without telling me," I grumbled. I swear that girl was always borrowing stuff and never bringing it back. Rina sighed at me and frowned.

"She did tell you Rikki."

She did? Oh! So that's what she was going on about last night. I vaguely remember her asking me if I wanted to join them and when I said no Rina decided she wouldn't go either. Hang on, aren't certain Pokemon allowed into Amity Square? I doubted any of our Pokemon would be allowed in…

"Tizzy knows the girl that works there so yes, our Pokemon will be allowed in."

How did Rina always know what I was thinking? She creeps me out sometimes with her possible psychic abilities. But her looks made up for that. She has the nicest skin I've ever seen (not including that douche bag Roger) and the prettiest eyes. I have to admit, I do get jealous of her sometimes. When she wakes up in the morning she always looks so good whereas I look a complete mess.

"Rikki, are you even listening to me?" Rina looked slightly offended and I immediately felt bad. I hadn't even realised she was talking to me.

"Sorry Rina," I apologised.

"As I was saying, what do you want to do today? Tizzy and Andy won't be back until later today so it's just me and you."

Rina and I would be alone for a whole day? No Tizzy, no Andy, no Pokemon. Just the two of us. Rina and I. Could it get any better? I tried (and failed) at hiding my enthusiastic grin as I thought of all the things we could do today. I noticed Rina giving me a strange look but I didn't care. I had to make this day perfect! It wasn't often that I was able to spend time with Rina, what with people and Pokemon always around us.

What should we do today? There were so many places to visit in Hearthome City! Then again, I guess it didn't really matter: anything would be fine as long as I was with Rina. Today would be the perfect time to tell her how I _really _feel about her. And if she laughs in my face and makes fun of me – which I doubt – I can always do a runner. Sinnoh was a pretty big place after all.

"Anything in particular you want to do?" I asked Rina, as I couldn't decide.

"Oh I don't really know. Anything is fine really," Rina said shyly. Just what I thought!

Listen to me! I sound like a completely different girl. I'm usually a sarcastic girl who hates romance and loves a good fight. But now I'm acting like _Tizzy. _How smitten she was with Andy reminds me of how I'm acting right now. Cupid's arrow must have really hit me hard.

I was about to suggest that we take a walk through Amity Square but then I remembered our friends were there and then my plan would back fire. Would that seem too romantic? I don't want to scare Rina off. If we do something that a couple would do she might feel a bit awkward if she didn't see me as anything more than a friend.

"Why don't we just wander around and think about it then?" Rina's suggestion snapped me out of my thoughts and I nodded.

"Okay well I'm going to get ready so we'll leave around 10ish okay?" I nodded again and watched as Rina gathered her things and went into the bathroom.

I checked that the curtains were closed before gathering my own things together and placing them on my bed. As I got changed into my clothes I started to think about what could happen today. It could end happily or it could just be a complete failure. It didn't take me long to get ready as I was more of a tomboy than anything, and how I looked didn't entirely bother me. I fixed my curly hair into its usual style: two low ponytails and put my shoes on. I spotted my perfume out of the corner of my eye and decided to put more on that I usually would.

Rina emerged from the bathroom just after ten. I had been ready for ages but Rina is a proper girly girl and takes forever. I was lucky she had a shower last night. I looked at her and smiled. Ever since Tizzy had purchased all that make-up, Rina had made a habit of borrowing some. Those two are becoming more alike every day. I just hoped Rina didn't dye her hair magenta.

"Ready to go?" Rina asked me. I stopped myself from making a sarcastic comment about me being ready for ages and nodded my head instead.

…

Rina and I had been hanging out together for roughly three hours but we hadn't done much. I was hoping we would find something interesting and fun to do within the first hour but we hadn't. The most exciting thing we'd done was eat breakfast at a fancy café. Sad, I know. And not forgetting to mention the many awkward silences. I hadn't expected it to be awkward since we were together every day but I was wrong. The more I thought about it though, the more it made sense. We were always with Tizzy and Andy, and when Tizzy was around there was never a moment of silence.

I had tried to keep a conversation going but Rina wasn't really helping me as she hadn't said much. I was guessing she might be nervous but I tried not to get my hopes up. It seemed that when we were in our usual group there was so much to talk about, but when I was alone with Rina there was nothing to say. I tried to think of something we both had in common that could hold a conversation but the only thing that came to mind was Pokemon. I had asked her something to do with her plans after she goes to Hoenn to get her Gallade back but she still didn't say much.

Rina was making this really difficult for me.

"Do you want to go shopping or something?" Rina suddenly asked.

I mentally thanked her for saying something constructive; but then I groaned inwardly. Shopping? Really Rina, really? Has she forgotten I'm a bit of a tomboy who doesn't find shopping fun at all.

"Sure," I smiled at her.

Well I wasn't going to say no was I? Rina loves to shop with Tizzy so if that's what she likes doing, then I'm not going to ruin her fun. As we stood up and walked towards the main shop in Hearthome that sold just about anything, I couldn't help but look at Rina and smile. Who knew I'd ever develop a crush on my best friend? I didn't even know I liked girls! I was young when I first liked a girl (okay so it was only a few years ago) and people always say you are confused about your sexuality at some point in your life.

We finally reached the huge shop and I could see how excited Rina was when we entered. Rina had told me when she was last in Hearthome City she hadn't even looked in the shops. The shop was lined up with countless shelves and tables that displayed various things for sale such as clothes, Pokemon care items, cosmetics, CD's, shoes and other stuff for boys that we didn't pay much attention to. Rina ran straight to the cosmetics and I followed her. I was planning on showing at least a little bit of interest. I wasn't interested in makeup but I did like perfume (which seemed to surprise my friends) and I was in awe at the different bottles and scents.

"I'm just going to check out some foundation since I can't really use Tizzy's okay?" I nodded at Rina, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

I picked up a sphere shaped blue bottle of perfume and smelt it. I instantly fell in love with the scent. I grinned and picked up a box of it; I'd definitely be buying this! My friends thought it was weird that I was totally in love with perfume. I didn't think it was weird at all; just because I'm not a girly girl doesn't mean I can't love perfume! I tried out some other perfume but didn't find any more that I liked enough to buy. I kept hold of the perfume I was going to buy and wandered off to look at CD's even though I wouldn't actually buy any. I scanned through the CD's but got bored quite quickly and walked towards the back of the store where the clothes were. I was faced with endless rails holding different clothing. Where was I supposed to start? I soon realised the clothes were colour coordinated so I walked over to the red section. I browsed through the rails and I had to admit, nearly all the clothes were really nice. I picked up a new red skirt that I thought was a bit nicer than the one I was wearing but put it back when I saw the price.

"No way am I paying that much for a skirt, even though it is really nice. Hey, where did Rina go?" I wondered. "Didn't she say something about foundation?"

I walked back to the cosmetics section but Rina wasn't there. Rina was always looking at things she could buy for her Pokemon in the basic shops we bought supplies in so I walked to the other side of the shop. I noticed a security guard eyeing me suspiciously. Did he think I was going to steal the perfume or something? I soon found Rina standing by one of the shelves and frowned when I saw a boy giving her nasty looks. From where I was standing I could see they were having a conversation so I walked up to them.

"-you should watch where you're walking in future, shouldn't you?" the boy yelled at Rina. I didn't know what was happening so I asked Rina if she was okay.

"It was my fault," Rina said as she looked at me. I asked her what she meant.

"This ditzy girl bumped into and knocked me into the shelves!" The boy answered for her. I turned to face the boy.

"Do you want to say that again?"

"You heard me! Just tell your friend to apologise to me and I'll let it go."

Rina mumbled something about having already apologised.

"You better watch what you're saying," I growled at him. "Call my friend ditzy again and I'll knock you out. I don't see why she should even apologise to a person as rude as you."

A few women had gathered around the aisle next to us, pretending like they were actually interested in the diet Pokemon food. I knew they were just being nosey and eavesdropping on our conversation.

"I'm not going to look like the bad guy by picking on girls so I'll let it slide this time," the boy said to me. He then turned to Rina. "If I see you again and you bother me then I'll really get nasty." As he walked off I cursed at him and the women gave me disapproving looks. Like I cared what they thought.

I turned to Rina and grinned at her. She smiled back and said thanks and then held up the shopping basket she was carrying. I looked at how much she had put in it and then looked at the one item I was holding.

"I'm buying so much stuff!" Rina smiled widely and then listed off the things that were in her basket. She had picked up some foundation, some new tights, underwear (which made me blush slightly), some special shampoo for Pokemon, hair products, Pokemon treats, a Choice Scarf for Piloswine because he was apparently quite slow and a Pink Scarf for Tubby that was meant to raise his cuteness in contests.

"Do you have enough money for all of that?" I asked. I knew she had a bit more money than the rest of us because she is always battling but that was still a lot of stuff. Rina said she did so we went to the checkout to pay.

Once we had paid for our stuff – Rina even paid for my perfume – we went back to the Pokemon Centre to drop off our bags. All that shopping had made us a bit hungry so we headed back out to get some ice-cream. Since Rina had paid for my perfume I bought the ice-creams and we sat on a bench to eat them. We sat in silence for a while as we licked our ice-creams and I decided I should tell Rina how I feel about her now. It was nearly three thirty in the afternoon and I had put it off for long enough now. I took a deep breath and turned to face Rina.

"I need to tell you something."

Rina looked at me and asked what was wrong.

"I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I couldn't find enough courage to do so. I really want you know something but I'm worried that you will laugh at me something like that."

"Whatever it is I promise not to laugh," Rina said as she smiled warmly at me.

I struggled to find the right words. I hadn't even thought of how I was going to say it! Do I just come right out and say 'I like you' or is that not the right way? Rina looked at me carefully and urged me to tell her.

"Well, the thing is," I began. No, I don't like that! That's not good enough! What a lame way to start it off. It's so common. "I really like you Rina!" I blurted out.

Rina gave me a confused look and giggled. "I like you too Rikki. We are best friends after all."

NO! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!

I mentally yelled at Rina for not understanding what I meant by that. Why was this so hard? It should be a simple thing that people do every day like it's nothing. Breathe Rikki… now try again.

"No, I mean that I _really _like you."

"I _really _like you too…" Rina said with a confused expression.

Is this girl serious? What does she want from me! I was sure that would be clear enough but apparently not. I held in my frustration and looked at her.

"Rina, I'm trying to say that I like you more than a best friend. I like you how Tizzy _really _liked Andy; how Tubby _really _likes food; how Selene and Saul _really _like each other. Are you getting the picture yet?"

Rina looked at me stunned. I noticed her ice-cream was now splattered on the floor so I guessed she must have dropped it. Was that a good sign or not? The palms of my hands were becoming sweaty and I was on the verge of getting up and running off. This is so embarrassing! How could I think Rina would ever like me?

"I… I like you too," Rina whispered shyly.

"I know it was a stupid thing for me to say and I'm sorry! Just forget I said any- wait what?"

Did I hear right? Or was I hallucinating like Tizzy often did.

"Don't make me say it again please, you know how shy I am," Rina replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

Now it was my turn to drop my ice-cream.


End file.
